Identifying characteristics of a face (the facial features such as the contours of the full face, the forehead, the eyebrows, the nose, the eyes and the mouth) that is displayed in video image is the basic technique of an electronic equipment for providing functions of face reorganization, human-machine interaction (HMI) or other entertainments. For example, the face image may be edited by adding some entertainment image tools, such a hat, a glass or as mask, thereon, after the coordinate of these facial features are identified in the image; and the relative locations of these facial features displayed in video image can be determined.
The current method for identifying facial features may be applied by an electronic equipment to both identify the contours of the full face and the facial features of the face image by scanning each of the video images, and the identified information of the full face and the facial features may be then associated with each other, whereby the motion of the facial features can be comply with that of the full face during the process for displaying the video images. However, identifying the contours of the full face and the facial features as well as associating them with each other may cost huge data workloads and require large amounts of compute power. As a result, the electronic equipment may be operated at a speed that can not satisfy the user requirement or operation context due to the huge data workloads. Besides, merely identifying the contours of the full face and the facial features by scanning each of the video images particularly but not considering the relative size of the full face among different face images may cause the motion of the facial features discontinue during the process of displaying the video images, and thus adversely affect the display performance of the electronic equipment.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved method for identifying facial features and an electronic equipment for implementing the method to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.